felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Isolon University of Magic
The Isolon university is the place where new mages are formed in Negav, under the strict supervision of Ps'isol magiocrats. It's a very powerful institution, largely built on revenues from the Ascarlin extraction. Its mission is to offer gifted Negavians better tools to survive in the dangerous world of Felarya and to realize their full potential in the society. It has a definitive military side to it as well, as some of the most promising students are pressed to become Isolon Fist battlemages. The University is headed by Lady Seluvine. Magic in Negav Magic is found in abundance in Felarya and is quite a familiar sight in Negav as well. A significant number of Felarya-born individuals display a natural affinity with magic, able to cast minor spells after some training with a mentor or dedicated studying from books. However, things soon become increasingly complicated from there and to become truly relevant at magic one have to study it in a school and spend long years of steady work. Even then, in the end some students might just end up with the ability to cast average spells at best, helpful in a pinch but not really qualifying them as "mages". The Isolon University of Magic allows several courses for their students. Their most basic ones are more like counseling classes with some training and are perfect for people interested in discovering their magic talent and what they can use it for. The advanced courses are very different though. Made for people with the aspiration to become actual mages, the teaching is difficult, intensive and harsh, quickly making the untalented or unmotivated elements drop. For anyone, to become a mage require long years of training. The courses The university is mostly open to humans, nekos and elves. There are some instance of students from other races but they are quite rare. Admission in the university is relatively easy. You start with an exam to determine your potential in magic. Once you are deemed worthy, you are directed toward several courses that fit your potential and aspirations. *The most basic courses the University has to offer are cheap. They have been designed to develop latent talent through practice and a bit of theory. The aim is for the student to become a reliable magic user, able to perform a few spells well. A basic course usually last a year. *Normal courses see a big jump in admittance fees. The work here is intensive and the theory much more important. The objective for students is to become mages, not only capable of using spells but understanding them and thus being able to adapt them to different situations. These courses also attempt to determine the student's affinity for a certain type of magic to further develop it and possibly direct them to a more specialized course such as Hydromancy, Transmutation or Dimensional magic for example. Normal courses are usually 4-5 years long. *Surprisingly, advanced courses are not that expensive. Well they are but a student promising enough see themselves offered generous scholarship grants that effectively make advanced courses cheaper than the normal ones. Indeed, the magiocrats consider it's in Negav's best interest to allow promising mages to reach their full potential more easily. The work here is extremely intensive though, involving lot of advanced theory, lot of training using the full extent of the university's specialized facilities and survival drill in the trial room. For the high end courses, students are asked to follow at least two specializations. Advanced courses are at the very least 7 years long and can reach up to 15 years for the longest ones. The competition spirit is kept well lit through various competitions and tournaments with prestigious rewards. There are a very large number of disciplines that are studied in the University, some of them quite odd, seemingly very specific or downright obscure such as the Tamburamancy; the art of enchanting drums so people are forced to dance when listening to them! Some of the various disciplines that are studied in the University : -Dimensional magic -Negation -Hydromancy -Pyromancy -Meditation -Binding and summoning -Dream and astral projections -Transmutation -Divination -Illusion and Sense alteration -Enchantment -Curse -Science of magic -Battle magic and duel -Spell crafting -Metamorphosis -Healing magic -Artifacts Imbuition -Alchemy The structure The inside of the university is truly majestic. Once you pass through the tall, thick doors, you are greeted by the imposing statue of Archmage Tedomes Teraph, the founder of the university, standing proudly in the middle of the reception hall and landing a stern look at those who walk by. From there radiate large hallways with glittering marble floors and opulent ornaments leading to vast and busy class rooms. The place is literally bursting with magic everywhere ; any person with even the faintest affinity to magic will feel it coursing around them. You also quickly realize that the inside of the building is much larger than it should be, with halls that seem to stretch endlessly, and some darker sections as well with intricate hallways, winding staircases leading to hidden places, shady research labs or storage areas. Venturing in those parts without knowing where you are going is dangerous and unadvised and, over the years, several students have simply disappeared there without leaving a trace. A large network of portals allows easier navigation through that gigantic, sometimes maze-like place. The university is divided into many sections and sub-sections, each dedicated to a specific aspect, discipline or school of magic. *The Decelratum is a large room with walls lined of a special material that greatly damper the destructive force of any spells. It's used for practical training (so a fireball won't blow out the room). *The Trial room is in fact a network of portals leading to various small pocket worlds used by mages to put their magic into practical use, or for duels. There is even one of those where a corner of the Felaryan jungle has been recreated; probably the only place in the university where you run a genuine risk of being eaten. *The Isolon fist training grounds is the place where the battlemages and shock troops of the magiocrats receive military training. *The legendary Dreamstone chamber is a room made entirely of Ascarlin ! Any spells cast here will be increased to monstrous proportions. It's essentially used for research and theorizing on the full potential of a given spell.